


For Your Viewing Pleasure Only

by ZenTheRainbowUnicorn (FlightlessPhoenix)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Maids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessPhoenix/pseuds/ZenTheRainbowUnicorn
Summary: “Do you still have the maid outfit?” Zen’s pretty sure you can hear the excitement in his voice. He’s never been good at hiding his emotions around you.“Haha, yes it’s probably in the back of my storage closet somewhere.” You tip your head back to look at him, smiling. “What, you want me to try it on for you?” Zen looks at you with wide, hopeful eyes, and you realize he’s entirely serious. “…Wait, really?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt when someone mentioned that no one seems to talk about how Zen has a thing for maids lolol~

Zen’s lying on your bed next to you, cozy under the covers with your head nestled in the crook of his arm. He watches as you sift through the notifications on your phone, replying to the occasional text or message. After some time passes, you bring up the camera app on your phone and snuggle closer to Zen’s body. “Smile,” you say, clicking the shutter several times.

You pass the phone to Zen and tell him to pick his favourite photo of the bunch. Zen strokes your hair with his right hand and swipes through the photos with his left. At one point he accidentally hits the back button and ends up on an album selection screen. He’s about to click to return to your camera roll when he sees an album titled “Halloween”. The thumbnail for the album is small but seems to show you alongside several friends.

His interest piqued, Zen clicks on the album and begins swiping through the photos. He doesn’t recognize the people you’re with, and the photos seem to be from last year or earlier. Everyone is in a costume of some kind, perhaps for a Halloween party. The girls standing beside you in the photo are dressed up as a police officer and a cat. And you’re… dressed up as a maid. A really, really _cute_ maid, Zen thinks.

He doesn’t realize he’s so focused on the photos of you that he’s stopped stroking your hair until you make a quiet ‘hmm?’ sound, then put your hand over his and pull at his arm to continue. Still distracted, Zen resumes mechanically running his fingers through your hair, intently swiping through all of the photos you have saved of this Halloween outing. You are simply _way_ too cute in this costume. He wonders how many other men saw you and thought the same thing when you went out that night.

“Zen?” you ask, startling him out of his thoughts. “Did you pick one…?”

He’s still looking at the selfie you took in the bathroom mirror while wearing the maid costume. “I did,” he says, and passes your phone back to you. “…Do you still have this costume?”

“Uh…” You seem rather flustered. “Where did you find this?”

“I accidentally clicked into another album.”

You fidget with the covers. “Oh. Well, yeah. This was from last Halloween. I went to a costume party with some of my friends.” You click a button to darken your screen and put it beside you on the bed.

“Do you still have the maid outfit?” Zen’s pretty sure you can hear the excitement in his voice. He’s never been good at hiding his emotions around you.

“Haha, yes it’s probably in the back of my storage closet somewhere.” You tip your head back to look at him, smiling. “What, you want me to try it on for you?” Zen looks at you with wide, hopeful eyes, and you realize he’s entirely serious. “…Wait, really?”

He sits up, pulling you up with him as you can no longer rest your head on his chest. “…Please?” he asks, and you cave.

“I… fine,” you say. “Um, wait here.” You get up and leave the room, presumably to find the costume. Zen occupies himself with searching through more photos of the Halloween outing on your phone.

* * *

 

 

You dig the costume out of the pile of clothes at last, alongside a cat ear headband and a witch hat. It smells like the inside of your closet, but Zen probably won’t mind. Just a bit musty. Oh, this is so strange. How did he ever convince you to put this on again? It had taken enough convincing from your friends the first time…

You’d forgotten how poufy the sleeves are. And that you wore a choker and thigh-highs with it. You finish putting the costume on in the bathroom and realize you didn’t find the hair piece while you were digging around. But you _do_ have those cat ears…

* * *

 

 

Feeling a little self-conscious, you nevertheless open the door to your bedroom where Zen is waiting. “Welcome home, Master,” you say, bowing not only to stay in character but also to hide how very pink your cheeks are. When you look up, Zen is directly in front of you, an odd expression on his face. He mutters something under his breath that sounds a bit like ‘ _holy shit’_.

He touches the cat ears on your head. “This wasn’t what you were wearing in the pictures,” he says. He doesn’t sound disappointed, though.

“I had to improvise,” you say. “What do you think?”

Zen lets out a wolf whistle. “I think,” he says, sliding a warm arm around your waist, “that I’m having some very naughty thoughts about this particular maid right now.”

You put one hand on his chest and one on his lips as if to push him away. “Excuse me sir, the maids are for your viewing pleasure only,” you tease.

He kisses your fingers and you can feel his warm breath as he speaks. “Is there a punishment if I break the rules?”

“Well, there _is_ a rather specific one I had in mind…”


End file.
